Enlighten Me
by Feline Thoughts
Summary: Ephram realizes that there are just some things you can't run from.


Ephram was running, like usual. This time, though, was different from every other time he'd ever ran. This time, he was running from his heart, and from the one girl who would ever hold it, regardless of whatever consequences. And this time, he knew he wouldn't get far.

He could hear her rushing footfalls behind him, echoing into his soul. This wasn't right, he knew Everwood hadn't been a good idea. Great going, Dad, he thought with bitterness then. He hated this town, and now, his heart.

He hated it because it had fallen, and wouldn't let up its grip on Amy Abbott's affection much more than he could throw it. Which, sadly, wouldn't have been that far. He was strong, sure, but not _that_ strong.

'' Ephram! Wait up, please! Listen for once,_ please_! ''

A grunt escaped the confines of his throat, as he thought it over.

He knew he couldn't keep doing this, couldn't keep being her _second_ choice, when her first would forever be Colin. He hated this feeling. And the worst thing was, that no matter how hard he tried, he could never shake it. Never shake the idea of one day knowing that she'd have _his_ ring on her left hand, and cuddling up to _him_ on chilly winter nights; and Colin would be buried, deep, deep underground, never to interrupt them.

Ephram stopped, despite his gut instinct. He realized, as much as the jealous notion rose through his veins like bile, he had to bite it down. At least, for now. Last week had been his piano recital; Amy had missed it, simply because_ Colin _was learning to remember who she was again. But, he just went with it; playing the piece as if nothing had happened. As if _he_ hadn't happened, and his Mother was still alive to hear him play. As if he were still in New York.

'' Ephram, listen. '' Amy's voice was hollow; he could tell she'd been crying. It didn't surprise him though. What did, however, was that Colin had been the only one to hear it. . and couldn't even put his arms around her yet.

'' What for, '' He countered. Those sneakers planted firm to the ground. He wasn't the best person to be around whenever situations resolved in anger, or another sort of madness. Madness to Ephram was Amy around Colin. **Period**.

He bit down the bile in his throat, those burning blue eyes on the verge. The verge to pack up everything he ever owned and hitch-hike once more to NY. Away from Amy Abbott and her affectionate charm; from Bright and his boneheaded antics; from Dr. Andrew Brown, surgeon slash worst father _ever_.

'' Why can't you just be like normal guys, huh? I, I mean because that would make situations like these so much easier, y'know? I mean, we'd argue it out to the death, then one of us would end up crying and the other wouldn't care much except to flinch at the hurt in the other's eyes, before simply leaving town all-together. The person who stayed would crumble, slowly, until their soul remained nestled underneath a burden of guilt so deep you couldn't shovel your way out, and the person who left would be slowly getting on with their life, no burden to hold, '' Amy was rambling on and on. . Ephram not wanting to hear it anymore.

He stared at her. God knows, she was beautiful. God knows, she'd make any man proud to acknowledge the fact they had her for the rest of their pitiful lives. God knows, Amy Abbott was the perfect mix of charm and intellect. But then again, Ephram knew that someday his life would be the one worth saving, and no Colin Hart would ever ruin _that_. '' What are you saying?'' He asked then, confused. '' Are you the one leaving, or am I the one staying? Please, enlighten me, because I'd love to know Amy. God knows, I've deserved this so far. ''

Amy Abbot watched him. His nervous eyes and quick wit; that body of a man with the heart of a boy. He grew up before he was needed to; before his brain caught up with his body. But his heart. . oh god, how Amy would love to have his heart.

As he had been talking, she'd stepped closer. A little, became a lot. Until she stood right in front of him, those patient brown eyes testing his uneasy blue.

'' Enlighten this, Ephram Brown, '' She breathed into his mouth. Bringing new meaning to his pitiful life, and to that heart which only wanted someone to love.

Someone to call his own, amongst the dusty piano and faded anime. But then again, Ephram's soul and mind and body weren't as strong as he'd like to hope; the only true thing that was Amy's and Amy's alone, was his heart.

The End.. perhaps?


End file.
